kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Rewriting History
During a school field-trip to the Tri-City History Museum's centenary Tri-City World Expo, Kim and Ron find themselves delving into their own family history in order to solve a mysterious crime that happened a century agoRewriting History. Characters (in order of appearance) * Plot Summary Mission Kim discovers a century old scandal involving the theft of a wondrous energy storage device, her ancestor, and amusingly the ancestors of many of her friends and foes including Ron, Drakken, Shego,and Wade. Kim works quickly to both clear the name of her ancestor and find the device before Middleton is destroyed in the blast it will create. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Marvelous invention.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * School bus * Walking Allusions * The candy Ron was eating in this episode was called Shocks Rocks, it send a burst of static electricity throughout the eater’s body. This is a reference to Pop Rocks, the candy that crackles and pops as it dissolves in the eater’s mouth. Trivia *Shego does not use her glow, nor mention Kim's name in this episode. *In this episode Kim does not fight Shego, nor take down Drakken. Instead saving them from getting destroyed by the Electrostatic-Illuminator. Errors * The first time we see the Electrostatic-Illuminator (in the flashback), it's working with seconds (we see the number 60 to refer a minute), but when we see the photo of Miss Go, it's working with minutes (52560000 minutes), and at the end of the episode, when it's about to explode, returns to work with seconds * On the Ramp of Doom Drakken made as a kid, the toy figure should have done a loop the loop, then went around in a circle once before flying into the lasers, but when Shego pushed the figure, it did a loop the loop, then flew off the ramp into the lasers. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Mission Briefing * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, but was only a dream. * Evil plot: Use the Electrostatic Illuminator for chaos, but was all a dream. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2